dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invasion of the Daleks
The Invasion of the Daleks is a Doctor Who fan audio drama written by Matthew Kopelke and produced by BTR Productions. It is the second in BTR's series of Doctor Who adventures Story Synopsis Enjoying an open-air jazz concert in London, the Doctor and Chloe are soon thrown into the evil world of the Daleks. The Doctor is taken prisoner, while Chloe begins working for UNIT. What could the Daleks' plan possibly be this time? Plot Two Underground workers have a very sticky encounter with the Daleks. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Chloe, both rediscovering their taste in jazz, are returning from an open-air jazz concert and are heading towards the TARDIS by train. However, there is an explosion at the station, and the Doctor and Chloe soon find themselves separated. The Doctor ends up being taken prisoner by the Daleks and Davros. Chloe, meanwhile, makes contact with UNIT and they soon learn that unless UNIT help the Daleks to escape from their crashed ship in London, the whole of London will be destroyed. Chloe becomes the Daleks liason with UNIT and gives them the message that they accept the Daleks' terms. However, the Doctor knows that even if the Daleks are freed they will still detonate their bombs. With no way of defusing the bombs, it looks as if all is over, until Chloe, learning that the bombs are magnetic, sticks them onto the side of the Dalek ship, which is destroyed. But the Doctor doesn't believe that it's the end for Davros. And as he leaves, acknowledges the fact that he'll probably be back. Continuity *This story was recorded and released before Darkness Falls, so little reference is made to the first story, and this second story has a very different feel to it. *This is the first BTR audio to feature the Daleks. They are back, however, in Dominion. And they also appear in the Short Trips, A Cause for Carolling and Crisp and Even. *Davros would reappear in A Cause for Carolling. *This is the first BTR appearance for UNIT. They would be back in The Gallifreyan Recommencement, Rapture the Heavens, Kindred Spirit and in The Six Minute UNIT Files. *There is also a Bloopers Reel of this story available at the website www.btrproductions.org. Production Cast The Doctor: Matthew Kopelke Chloe Richards: Lorna Hill Davros: David Hutchinson Colonel Trent: Scott Marshall The Daleks: David Hutchinson The Prime Minister: Jeff Kelly Lieutenant Andrews: Witold Tietze Alex McIntosh: Jeff Kelly Policeman: Jeff Kelly Major Tarrant: Mark Jones Driver: Mark Jones Jim Smith: David Schroder Paul Jones: Mark Jones PA Voice: Mark Jones Radio Announcer: Witold Tietze Soldiers: David Schroder, Mark Jones Air Force Man: Witold Tietze Captain Bambera: Lorna Hill Crew Written by: Matthew Kopelke Based on a Story by: Terry Nation Additional Script: David Hutchinson, Witold Tietze, Scott Marshall Recording Arrangement: Matthew Kopelke Title Music: Ron Grainer Arrangement: Dominic Glynn Incidental Music: Malcolm Clarke Editing, Special Sound: Matthew Kopelke Producer: Matthew Kopelke Director: Matthew Kopelke Links BTR Productions - Official Website